


Meet The Parents

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poly Parents, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: Honestly, Blake would rather be dropped into a Grimm infested forest without Gambol Shroud rather than meet Yang's parents. Too bad that wasn't an option.





	

Blake ran her hands down her pants, trying her best to ignore how sweaty her palms were and how fast her heart was racing.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Yang murmured. “They’re gonna love you, I promise.”

“Or they’re going to kill me and bury my body in the backyard,” Blake hissed back, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling that was washing over her. She had trained as a huntress, had faced down hordes of Grimm, had dealt with an angry Weiss Schnee more than once and lived to tell the tale.

And at the moment, she’d rather be dropped into a Grimm infested forest without Gambol Shroud rather than arrive at their destination: Yang’s house.

Where her parents were waiting.

She was going to be sick.

“You’re thinking too much, kitten. They’re not that bad, honestly.” Yang cracked a grin, although it faded into a sympathetic smile as she saw the panic in Blake’s eyes. “Think of it this way, if you were dating Weiss you’d have to deal with papa Schnee. Between you and Ruby, I’d say you got the better deal.”

Shocked, Blake let out a bark of laughter. “True.”

Just ahead of them lay a small cabin, and if Blake squinted hard enough, she could just make out three forms waving in the distance.

“Last chance to back out,” Yang said, voice jovial as she raised an arm in greeting. “I promise I won’t tell them you chickened out on meeting your girlfriend’s parents.”

Blake snorted, raising her arm as well. “Not a chance. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Plus I can’t let Ruby show me up.”

As the space between them and the house shrank, Blake could see her partner practically vibrating with excitement. In her head, she mentally counted the seconds before Yang caved. Three. Two. One.

Yang shot off like a rocket, leaving Blake to continue walking at a more sedate pace as she raced forward, throwing herself into a blond man’s arms. “Dad! Mom! Ma!”

The man laughed and spun her around in the air easily. “My little firecracker! How’ve you been?”

While the two chatted, Blake finally caught up with her girlfriend, her pace slowing as she took in the three adults in front of her. She had met Taiyang briefly before; he had been pleasant and fun to talk to for the few minutes they had shared while Yang had been getting ready, but the other two were a mystery. Yang had told her about them, of course. Her mom, Summer, was waving at Blake, silver eyes glinting and a pleased smile on her face. Yang’s birth mother, on the other hand…

Blake could definitely see where Yang had gotten her looks. And her temper, if the crossed arms and glaring were anything to go by. Shrinking slightly, Blake gave them a weak smile as she held out her hand. “Hello, I’m Blake Belladonna.”

Raven sniffed dismissively before Summer elbowed her, making the older woman grunt. Bypassing Blake’s outstretched hand, Summer pulled her into a hug. “Hello Blake, it’s so nice to put a face to the name. Don’t mind grumpypants over there, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Summer!”

Another body smashed into her back, making Blake squeak. “Group hug!” Yang cheered.

A warm hand rested on Blake’s shoulder, causing her to look back. Taiyang grinned at her, and Blake noticed that Yang definitely had her father’s smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Blake.”

“Yes, umm… Nice to see you too, sir,” Blake stuttered, making Taiyang laugh. He patted Blake on the back.

“None of that now, you hear? You’re practically family now, from what I understand.”

Raven let out a snort, making Blake’s heart fall.

Instantly, Yang whirled on her mother, eyes sparking dangerously. “You got something to say, ma?”

Red eyes landed on Blake, making her cringe inwardly. “I do actually. I know what she did to you, Yang. You cried.”

The air around Blake felt hot, both from Yang’s aura and the shame that burned her cheeks. An ex-White Fang member/former terrorist who had kept secrets from the team and from Yang before finally running away once said secrets were revealed…

She hadn’t known that Yang had cried over her leaving.

“What the actual fuck, ma?” Yang’s voice had taken on a pained quality, fists clenching and unclenching as she glared at Raven. “I brought her home to meet you guys because I want you all to get to know each other! Not attack her!”

“She’s not good enough for you, little bird.”

That was the last straw. Blake hadn’t really cared about Raven’s words, having expected at least one of Yang’s parents to dislike her, but seeing Yang’s bottom lip quiver as the girl struggled to hold back her tears. That was too much. Striding forward, Blake pushed past Summer and Taiyang to stand toe to toe with Raven.

“I don’t care if you don’t like me,” she hissed quietly, ears pulling back against her scalp. “But I will be damned if I’m going to stand around while you upset Yang. I know I’m not good enough for her, but I am not leaving Yang ever again, so you better get used to me because I plan on doing my best to prove myself worthy.”

Crimson met gold evenly, and more than a minute passed before Raven cracked a small smile.

“Good to see you have some fire in you. Let’s get one thing clear: you hurt Yang and I hurt you,” she said, but there was no malice to her words.

Blake nodded in acquiesce. “I could say the same to you right now.”

Yang definitely got her laugh from her mother as well, as Raven let out a hearty laugh. “Good one, kid. There might be some hope for you yet.” Walking past Blake, the faunus blinked as she received a pat on the back. “Let’s head inside, you lot. I’m starving.”

A warm hand slid into hers, and Blake turned to see Yang grinning at her, eyes full of love. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? They all like you.”

“You owe me.”

Yang smiled. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”


End file.
